


Gut Instinct

by RomulusandRemus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf riends is endgame, Flirting, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Squip, Rating May Change, this started out as a oneshot then i accidentally added a huge freaking plot to it, whoops, writing this instead of my other unfinished fic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomulusandRemus/pseuds/RomulusandRemus
Summary: In all the years that Jeremy hung out with Michael, he has seen the many different ways strangers react to simply existing near Jeremy's best friend. The most common ones being an utter look of disgust fellow customers at Ted's Diner make when Michael pours relish and mustard onto his pancakes, and the awed gaze younger kids at the arcade wear while Michael nonchalantly beats the high score on the most difficult games there. But there's one look that Jeremy never thought he'd see aimed at his childhood pal, and definitely not while he dipped his hot dog into his multi-flavored slushie at a 7/11. So there Jeremy stood, glaring at this corner store cashier, wondering why the hell this guy was giving Michael the horniest look that he'd ever seen in his life.





	1. Michael Gets Eye-fucked At A 7/11

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for criticisms/comments, my dudes! I rlly wanna grow as a writer so if there's any notes you have for me, fire away!

"You finished all the Cheetos? C'mon dude, I didn't even get to try any and I'm the one that fucking bought them!" Michael whined, staring at the empty bag mournfully. 

"That's only because you cheated on the last round!" Jeremy said, throwing an empty bottle of Sprite at Michael's head.

"I did not cheat, you just suck at Rainbow Road! It's not my fault that you're not gay-hey, wait! Did you finish the Sprite too?" Michael picked up the Sprite and cradled it to his chest with a fake sadness, crying out, "You killed him! He was filled with fizzy goodness and then you fucking drained him! You sick bastard! You-!"

"Dude, shut the fuck up, you're gonna wake up my dad." Jeremy half-whispered. "Let's just go to 7/11 and buy some more snacks, I'll pay." 

"Sweet." Michael said, abandoning the Sprite bottle.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, typically Jeremy paid little to no attention to whoever the hell was behind the counter at a 7/11, as long as they didn't bother him, he didn't bother them. The only issue was, this guy behind the counter was sure as fuck bothering him. Now, at first Jeremy reasoned that the guy must've been looking at someone else- like a girl in a low cut crop top or a dude with really tight jeans and a v-neck, not a 17 year old Filipino boy in minion sleeping pants ("I swear, dude, I'm only wearing them to be ironic!") and a baggy "this man ate my son" Ted Cruz tank top.

Because, in all the years that Jeremy hung out with Michael, he has seen the many different ways strangers react to simply existing near Jeremy's best friend. The most common ones being an utter look of disgust fellow customers at Ted's Diner make when Michael pours relish and mustard onto his pancakes, and the awed gaze younger kids at the arcade wear while Michael nonchalantly beats the high score on the most difficult games there. But there's one look that Jeremy never thought he'd see aimed at his childhood pal, and definitely not while he dipped his hot dog into his multi-flavored slushie at a 7/11. So there Jeremy stood, glaring at this corner store cashier, wondering why the hell this guy was giving Michael the horniest look that he'd ever seen in his life. 

"Hey Jere-bear, what do you think of Flaming Hot Cheetos? I'm thinking of switching it up tonight." Michael said, interrupting Jeremy's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, why not." Jeremy answered distractedly. 

"What's wrong, dude? You seem sorta out of it." Michael asked, concerned. 

Instead of answering, Jeremy grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him towards the back of the store and away from the cashier, before saying, "That guy behind the counter has been undressing you with his eyes ever since we got here."

Michael stayed quiet for several seconds before full on laughing, shoulders shaking and bent over with his arms around his waist. "Oh my-Jesus, fuck, you got me! You looked so believable, too! Good one, man!"

"No, Michael, I'm serious! Just look for yourself!" Jeremy said.

"Alright, fine." Michael surrendered, walking to the aisle closest to the counter, "But I know you're just fu-oh ok."

Jeremy turned to see the Counter Guy trail his eyes appreciatively up and down Michael body, then wink. 

"Michael, help me pick out a good slushie combo!" Jeremy lied, dragging Michael towards the back again. "See? I told you that that guy was legit perving on you!"

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy-!" Michael repeated, fingers combing through his hair. 

"Hey, Michael, buddy? Listen, it's gonna be fine. I'll call up management and tell them that he's harassing you then we can-"

"What, no! He's totally hot, like shit, I'd let him do me right there on the counter if it were legal." Michael joked, a little more breathy than usual.

"You guys know I can hear every word of what you're saying, right? It's not that big of a store." Counter Guy addressed them, smirking.

Both boys turned to him, faces red, as they quietly began choosing the rest of their snacks. Once they got to the check-out, Michael broke the silence, saying, "Sorry about the whispering, by the way, we didn't mean to come off as rude or anything." Michael barely met Counter Guy's eyes, face completely red. 

"Oh no, it's completely fine. And uh," He leaned on one elbow in a way that blocked out Jeremy from their conversation and kept himself completely facing Michael. "If your friend weren't here, I'd totally take you up on that last offer. Anyhow, have a nice day!" He said in a teasing tone, handing Michael the receipt. 

"Oh ok, well, b-bye!" Michael stuttered, having to be physically pulled out of the 7/11 by a uncharacteristically upset Jeremy. 

As soon as they got into the car, up until they finally parked into Jeremy's driveway, Michael was subject to several minutes of Jeremy's strangely agitated rambles. 

"-and who's to say that he's not some kind of murderer! C'mon, you've seen those documentaries on these creepy pedos that prey on young teens by hanging around places that they know they frequent! How come we've never seen him in town before? I mean, maybe we should stop going to that 7/11 altogether!"

"Jeremy, my dude, my buddy, I love you to death but you need to chill-sorry bad choice of words." Michael apologized as the two of them made their way back into the house. "All I'm saying is that you're over analyzing the hell outta this. He's not a pedo or a serial killer or any of the other crazy shit that you just said. And if his texts are anything to go by, he's a bit of a sweetheart, too." Michael said, smiling at his phone.

"Wait, you're texting him now? Michael, what the hell?" Jeremy screeched. 

"Yeah, he wrote his number on the receipt! How awesome is that?" Michael said, flopping down on Jeremy's bed. 

"I just don't like the look of him." Jeremy said, mostly to himself.

"Really? Because I love the look of him, he's easily a 10!" Michael said, opening up his bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos and a bottle of Crystal Pepsi.

"Just be careful, please?" Jeremy begged, sitting next to Michael on his bed.

"I will, I will. But enough about my love life, how're you and Christine? Is it everything you ever hoped it would be?" Michael asked with a smile a little too wide to be as genuine as either one will admit. 

"Sorta? I mean, she's so awesome and perfect, it's just- I don't know. I feel like I spent so long imagining what our relationship would be like that the reality of it just kinda sucks. But, I still love her, ya know? It's probably just awkward because we're both so new to dating so... Yeah, if that makes any sense?" Jeremy shrugged sadly.

"Oh, man, that-that fucking sucks, dude. If there's anything I could do to help..." Michael trails off, momentarily distracted by a vibration from his phone. "Sorry, hold on." Michael quickly checks his phone before his eyes pop open almost humorously wide. "Oh my god, this is amazing! Jeremy, he asked me out! I'm not gonna die a dateless virgin!"

"You're hooking up with Counter Guy? Who you just met?" Jeremy asked with obvious disapproval. 

"No, it's just a date! I might not even sleep with him." Michael said, attempting to calm down his extremely high strung best friend.

"Might? Does that mean you're considering it? Michael, you know nothing about this guy! You don't know his age, name, what he does, what kinda guy he is... Nothing!" Jeremy ranted, almost hyperventilating.

"Hey, Jere-bear, I need you to take some deep breaths. That's it. Good job, buddy." Michael softly said, rubbing Jeremy's back with Jeremy's head leaning on his shoulder. "If you're really that worried, you can come with us. And if he has a problem with that, then screw him. I don't want anybody around who doesn't want you around." 

Jeremy's shaky breathes slowly became more and more controlled, until finally his breathing evened out. "Thanks, Mikey. I don't know what's up with me today, I've been feeling really off lately... I just want you to be safe and happy, and if that guy can give those things to you, then so be it." Jeremy said, smiling shakily.

"Jeremy, it's just a date, I'm not marrying the guy. Besides, if all goes well I'm hoping he'll give me more than safety and happiness, if you catch my drift." Michael teased, winking and nudging Jeremy. 

"Michael..." Jeremy groaned.

"I'm talking about his dick, Jeremy."

"Dude, stop being gross!" Jeremy said, tackling Michael in an attempt to get him to stop speaking.

"There's nothing gross about one bro talking about another bros sweet, sweet co- Ow! Dude, watch the face! That's my money maker!" Michael complained, taking the pillow Jeremy just threw at him and laying his head on it, defeated. "Now, I'm gonna get some beauty sleep because some of us have a hot date tomorrow." 

"5 bucks says he's got an erectile dysfunction." 

"GOODNIGHT, JEREMY!"


	2. Jeremy Pops A Boner And Literally No One Is Surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for criticisms/comments, my dudes! I rlly wanna grow as a writer so if there's any notes you have for me, fire away!

Jeremy watched as Michael stared into his closet, deep in thought. Occasionally Michael would pull out an outfit and hold it in front of himself while looking in a mirror, before shaking his head and tossing the clothes onto the ground. After about five minutes of observing Michael trying nearly his whole wardrobe with the same look of distaste as he reviewed each one, Jeremy decided he had had enough. 

"C'mon, dude, you're taking forever! Just put on what you usually wear and let's get going." Jeremy said impatiently. 

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to chaperon me on this date." Michael pointed out. "Plus, I can't let him know that I wear the same shit everyday! That's like, number one on the list of things you gotta hide from people you date until they're stuck with you." 

"I'm just saying that if he doesn't appreciate your hoodie, why date the guy? You shouldn't change yourself for a guy you barely know." Jeremy said, laying across Michael's bed under the rather fair assumption that it was gonna be a while before Michael was ready to leave. 

Michael chuckled, unbuttoning his pants to try on a nicer pair of black jeans that Jeremy was fairly sure Michael had never worn in his life. "Says the guy who literally spent four hundred bucks to change every aspect of who he was. Besides," Michael continued, flinging the jeans he just took off into a pile across the room dubbed his 'dirty pile' and pulling on his new pants. "Matt is probably the only dude who checks off nearly every box in my Dream Guy List. He's taking me to an arcade as a first date for fucks sake! How gnarly is that?" Michael grinned, clearly excited. 

"Jesus Christ, could he be any more obviously trying to get into your pants? He probably doesn't even like video games and just heard you talking about Apocalypse Of The Damned or something." Jeremy said, looking very irritated. 

"No but get this- I had never even mentioned anything about gaming until he asked me on this Arcade Date. He had no way of knowing that I'm super into video games, he probably just likes them too!" Michael shrieked.

"Oh... Wow. That's actually really cool." Jeremy relented. 

"I know, right? Maybe the two of you will even become friends!" Michael said, optimistically. 

"Yeah, maybe..." Jeremy doubtfully agreed. 

"Ok, how do I look?" Michael asked, turning around to face Jeremy.

Now, if you were to ask Jeremy anytime before this moment if he thought Michael was hot, he would've said something along the lines of, 'Michael? The guy who ate his own earwax until 6th grade and once said that The Onceler was 'kinda hot'? You're talking about the same dude who my dad had to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on when Michael tried to deepthroat a corndog at a Carnival to impress this cute guy in their math class? That Michael?' 

And it wasn't like Jeremy had never thought Michael was attractive. There are always moments where Jeremy may think to himself about how cute Michael looks when he sticks his tongue out while playing an especially hard level of a video game or how adorable it is when Michael starts to ramble about things he likes and starts gesturing wildly with his hands. But, even in those moments where Jeremy looks at Michael through a light that he could hardly consider platonic, there was really only a feeling of happiness and content, like he could stay there with Michael forever and have no regrets. However, the feeling that ran through Jeremy when Michael finally presented the finished product of fifteen minutes of grooming, was not anything like joy or peace, it was more like a wave of tingling heat passing through his body.

Don't get him wrong, Jeremiah Heere was no stranger to ill-timed erections. He has awkwardly squirmed in his seat through enough math classes and pep rallies to know that boners don't mean what's around you is particularly arousing, just that his little Jeremiah wants to remind him that he's still there. It's just that he can't help but feel guilty, having his best friend stand there, happily waiting for him to give his opinion on his outfit and completely unaware of the fact that he just played the lead role in his childhood friend's sexuality crisis.

"So... what'd you think?" Michael asked again, smiling wildly. 

"Um, it's-ah, good. Nice- you look nice. It's just... I should probably take a picture of you... For, like, scrapbook reasons! Ya know? Like, 'Michael's First Date' or something..." Jeremy stuttered, praying to God his red face and crossed legs don't give him away. 

"Great idea, man!" Michael said, smiling as Jeremy took out his phone and snapped a lot more photos then he probably needed to. 

But in Jeremy's own defense, he had never seen Michael look so... Different. Soft black hair was gelled up and to the side, just enough to keep his hair in place but not so much that it looked stiff or crunchy. His trademark hoodie was replaced by a plain grey t-shirt that fit his figure very well, and over that was a crisp jean jacket. And, as the two of them exited Michael's house with Jeremy trailing behind him, he made a mental note that his black jeans fit him quite well too.


	3. Michael And Jeremy Go On A Date… Just Not With Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for criticisms/comments, my dudes! I rlly wanna grow as a writer so if there's any notes you have for me, fire away!

Once Michael and Jeremy finally arrived at Gamerz Paradise ("No, Michael, I'm sure they spelled it like that on purpose."), Jeremy found it unnervingly easy to pretend that it was just another hang out session with him and his best friend. Like Michael wasn't about to go on a date with what had to be the slimiest guy in all of New Jersey, and anybody who's ever been to New Jersey knows how big of a feat that is. 

"Hey, there’s my wonderful date!" Matt happily called out, walking toward their table near the snack bar. "How’s it going, baby boy?"

"Oh my god." Jeremy whispered, turning to Michael just in time to see him wince at the pet name. 

(Michael and Jeremy had a habit of jokingly calling each other the most cringiest and disgusting nicknames they could think of, bonus points were given on the originality of the name. 'Baby boy' was of one of the most generic, yet commonly used names of their list. Along with 'Daddy', 'Master', 'Naughty Boy', 'Boytoy', and 'Dollface'. The names were typically only used in arguments, as a distraction, or in any situation where they want to be a dick to each other. 

Michael has won many-a video games simply by shouting ‘harder daddy’ at crucial moments, causing Jeremy to violently spit out whatever sugar-infested drink he was currently consuming.

Likewise, Jeremy is known to fuel what starts out as a small disagreement into full-on fights after using certain condescending pet names out of a moment of irrationality. So, ‘Michael, Cat In The Hat is garbage and you know it.’ becomes ‘Not that would I expect you to know anything about good content, Dollface!’. And something about the way he hisses it out or wields the phrase like a weapon to purposely harm him, sets off a fire in Michael. Then Jeremy will come face-to-face with a shaking, red-with-anger Michael who snarls out something he’ll later regret, and… You get the point.

There are also the more innocent occasions where a name might be used. Where the two of them are attending any sort of fancy event or family reunion and Jeremy’s trying to be on his best behavior, but then a baby might cry or a toddler will start throwing a tantrum and Michael will whisper just loud enough for Jeremy to hear, ‘what a naughty boy’. So Jeremy will burst out laughing and Michael will join in and soon enough they're getting dirty glares and a demand to exit the premises. At first, Jeremy might get a little upset at Michael for getting them kicked out until he sees Michael with his giant grin and intoxicating laugh, and decides he’d rather get thrown out of every social event in New Jersey then deny himself the look of his closest friend’s beautiful dimples and ruffled hair.

So, yeah, hearing a guy call his best friend of 12 years, ‘baby boy’, in 100% seriousness after Michael has been shown time after time to barely tolerate pet names when used jokingly, was a little bit upsetting.) 

"Oh, hey Matt!" Michael replies. "I'm doing great, thanks for asking!"

"Of course, sugar." Matt says sweetly, sitting down directly in front of Michael and leaning in to decrease the distance between the two of them.

“How much do you bet that he’s only calling you these terms of endearments because he forgot your fucking name.” Jeremy said at a volume he thought was quietly, but was unfortunately picked up by Mr. Ears-like-Dumbo. 

“I’m sorry, come again?” Matt asked Jeremy, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was offended, but failing. Much like a soccer mom at a PTA meeting who just got told her water casserole was too dry and her tits looked like pancakes. 

Michael suddenly stood up, chair scraping against the floor loudly, before nervously yelling, “Hey, who wants to play Mario Kart with me?”.

“Sure, gotta love the classics!” Matt said, going to where Michael was standing and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him in closer. "Allons-y, Michael." 

As soon as that name leaves his mouth, Matt turns to glare at Jeremy, unbeknownst to Michael, in a way that clearly says 'did you really think I didn't know the name of the guy I asked out, you dumb krunglefuck’.

However, instead of commenting on Matt’s glare or annoying habit of acting like he fucking owned Michael, Jeremy muttured in a mocking voice, “Allonsy? What is he, a 2006 Whovian? Fucking prick.”

Jeremy was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by a loud whoop from Michael, who had apparently already won the game. 

“Hell yea, suck my ass, Matt!” Michael exclaimed.

“Michael, please keep your fucking voice down, there are kids here.” Jeremy says before Matt has the chance to do that super douchey things guys do after someone they’re into curses in a way they can turn into an unnecessary sexual proposition. 

(For example:

Some Unsuspecting Person: ‘Oh shit, I forgot we had a test today, fuck me!’

Brent, An Absolute Cockmonster: ‘Haha, don’t mind if I do!

The Same Unsuspecting Person, But Now Significantly More Uncomfortable Because How The Fuck Is Anyone Even Supposed To Respond To That, Brent? What The Fuck Is Wrong With You, Brent? Now You’ve Created All This Avoidable Tension And I’m Not Gonna Be Able To Go Back To This Class Without Being Known As The Person Brent Prefers To Put His Dick In. Fuck You, Brent: ‘I think my dog’s grandma’s having a stroke, bye.’)

“What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know…” Michael began, but was soon cut off by his own intense laughter. 

“Shut up, dude, people are staring at us.” Jeremy said in a hushed tone.

“Let them stare. I think he looks cute when he’s laughing.” Matt said lovingly, tucking a couple of Michael’s stray strands of hair behind his ear and kissing his cheek. “Wanna play a first person shooter now?”

“Uh, yuh-huh… I mean, yeah, that’d be gre-nice. That’d be nice.” Michael stuttered, flushed from the onslaught of romantic affection.

The rest of the night was spent more or less exactly like this. Matt saying something sweet or lewd, Michael blushing, and Jeremy saying a lot of things under his breath that would make his rabbi pull his hair out. Until (finally) the date was over, and Jeremy sat waiting in the passenger side of Michael’s PT Cruiser for him to finish saying his goodbyes to Matt. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Matt. And I’d love to do this again-if you want to, of course! No pressure, but you’re really sweet and hot… Not that that’s the only reason I like you! It’s just-why are you laughing?” Michael asked, stopping his ramble out of momentary confusion. 

“It’s nothing bad, promise! It’s just, this whole night I was so worried you might not like me. I know I tend to come off as a bit of a fuckboy with all the flirting and suggestive comments, but I get so nervous that if I’m not appealing 24/7 then people might leave and… I really don’t want a great guy like you to leave. Anyhow, it was really reassuring to know that you’re just as unsure in this whole thing as I am.” Matt finished, scratching the back of his head with a shaky grin. 

“Jesus Christ.” Michael said, reaching out to embrace Matt. “We’re both such fucking idiots.” 

“Yeah, we are.” Matt chuckled, untucking his face from Michael's neck and slightly pulling away from the hug so that he can see Michael's face more comfortably. “Can I kiss you?”

A pink dust spread across Michael’s cheeks. “Yup.” He answered, grimacing at the awkward way he responded. However, Matt seemed to find his response somewhat endearing, given his quiet laugh before he leaned in and slotted their lips together. Michael’s heart sped up, blood pumping faster to his head, making him a little more than woozy. Michael felt Matt’s fingers thread through his hair, deepening the kiss, and suddenly his whole body was on fire, burning, with the cool summer nights wind creating goosebumps against his hot skin. Michael grabbed a tight handful of Matt’s t-shirt pulling him in closer, closer, closer, and Matt’s hand on Michael’s hip trailed to his back then lower, lower, low-.

HONK! HONK! HOOOOOONK!

“You know, as much as I’d like to sit here watching you grope and tongue-fuck my best friend’s mouth in front of a run-down arcade, me and Michael are about 15 minutes from breaking curfew and I’m not about to get grounded because of your blue balls!” Jeremy screamed from the open window of Michael’s car.

Michael and Matt quickly jumped apart from each other, startled. Michael gave Matt one last closed-mouth kiss, before stepping into his car and starting the engine. 

“You might wanna make yourself seem more presentable before we head into my house. I mean, my dad thinks it was just you and me at the arcade, and if he sees you looking like you just had the most mind-blowing sex ever, he’ll have a lot of questions.” Jeremy said, taking in Michael’s swollen lips, mussed up hair, and slightly wrinkled clothes.

“Shut up, at least I don’t look like the twink from The Lorax.” Michael retorted, fixing his hair in the rearview mirror.

“First of all, I do not look like Ted. Second of all, what’s with you and The Lorax? Is The Lorax your fursona or something?” Jeremy said, regretting the word as soon as they left his mouth.

“Don’t talk to me about fursonas when you get off to those weird half-cat half-woman pornos, fuckface!” Michael retaliated.

“Says the guy who used to unironically send love letters to Barney!” Jeremy retorted.

“I was five!” Michael said defensively. 

“No five year old should have the amount of thirst you had for Barney.” Jeremy said, shuddering at the memory. 

“Besides, who had a crush on the Hamburglar’s wife again?” Michael reminded Jeremy, grinning widely.

“Now hold on a minute-!” Jeremy began, interrupted by Michael’s loud cackling as he drowns out the rest of Jeremy’s defense.

**Author's Note:**

> MY TUMBLR IS freaking-out-is-my-okay JUST IN CASE ANY OF Y'ALL WANNA YELL AT ME ABOUT BMC


End file.
